Henry
by Mbav247
Summary: Henry and Jo are at a crime scene when they realize its a trap. a trap for what? read to find out. one-shot


**Oh my gosh my first story that isn't Danny Phantom huh interesting. Anyway this was an idea i had and finally got onto paper i love this show and i am praying there is a second season but who knows here is my disclaimer i don't own Forever Matt Miller does. please abc please continue this show :( anyway enjoy! :)**

*Riiiiing*

"Hello? Yes I will be right there"

Dr. Henry Morgan hung up the phone and told his son Abe where he is heading when Henry arrived at the scene his partner in crime, Detective Jo Martinez, is there with Detective Mike Hanson.

"So what is the case this time, Detective Martinez?"

"Guy was shot, but what's wrong here is that there seems to be nothing missing or stolen he has a wallet with two credit cards, one hundred dollars in cash and one nice watch that appears to be close to two hundred dollars on his left hand." Jo replied to Henry's question without missing a beat.

"Why would someone shoot somebody but not taken anything?" Hanson asked

"Revenge" Henry replied smoothly

"You could call it revenge but your also missing the part of this is a trap" and all too familiar voice said calmly

Henry looked up and saw an all too familiar face a whispered under his breath "Adam"

Henry and Jo stood up and looked around they were surrounded all of them had guns. Were they all loaded probably not but they didn't want to take that chance, if they even have that. Jo pull out her gun. Hanson ran before they had a chance to see him and went to get help.

"You think that scares us? Try again?" The leader which Henry called Adam

"What do you want?" Henry spat

"What I want? You know what I want because it's the same thing you want but that isn't the point now is it? The point that I set up this little trap here is so I can ruin your life."

*Bang*

The gun went off but it wasn't aimed at Henry it was aimed at Jo and Henry saw this and jumped in front of Jo before it hit her. Police sirens were heard in the distance and everyone started to scramble except Adam.

"See you again, Henry" Adam said and he left without a trace.

Henry laid on the ground with a bullet in his chest and Jo gets on the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Henry" she breathed

"Jo… listen… go get Abe… tell him what happened…everything will be ok" Henry said with his last breath.

Jo sat there confused wiping her tears away with her hand, but soon got up and held true to Henry's 'last' words. Jo looked back one more time, but the body was gone. She stood there in shock, but was soon pulled out of the state and left to talk to Abe. Soon she came up to the antique store and walked in. Abe looked up from his work.

"Hey Jo where is Henry?"

"That's what I'm here about listen we were investigating and it was actually a trap and Henry got shot and well he died but—"

Abe put down what he was doing and scrambled around the place grabbing clothing soon he was at the front door.

"You coming Jo?"

Jo was confused but went anyway. Soon they arrived at the Hudson River.

"W-what's going on?"

Soon Henry stepped out of the water…naked. Jo turned her gaze to the floor avoiding the sight in front of her. Abe got of the car and gave Henry a stack of clothes. Henry changed into the clothes quickly and got in the car and he saw that Jo was there to probably very, very confused.

"Jo I will explain everything when we get back to the shop where it is warmer." Henry said softly

Back at the shop

"Wow that… that is very interesting, but what i'm wandering is how and why?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out"

Oh ok wow this is a lot to take in… another thing is why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because of something that happened in my past but that is another story for another day I will tell you when you get settled with what is going on right now."

Oh, ok I see ok… I now understand why you did all the jumping in front of cars and getting in the line of shot thing, you wouldn't die you would come back and I also understand how you know all the information you have had enough time to recognize this stuff. Your one amazing man Doctor Henry Morgan."

"Thank you, Jo for understanding and not thinking I'm crazy it means a lot."

"Your welcome well I am going to head home thank you for being there to take that bullet I could have died and we wouldn't have had this converstation. Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight detective see you tomorrow."

**hoped you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
